onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 795
Chapter 795 is titled "Suicide". Cover Page Cover Page Request: "Nami puts makeup on a burly female gorilla" by Pen-Name Sayamakko T.K, Saitama Prefecture. Short Summary Issho gambles on whether or not to go after Luffy and Law, and the roll points him against it, frustrating Maynard. The citizens and gladiators recover in the Royal Palace as Riku approaches Rebecca about becoming royalty again. The Sunny crew managed to elude the Big Mom Pirates and arrive on an island the next day, where they are looking for a girl. They are pursued by pirates affiliated with Kaido who are looking for a samurai, but they defeat them. A mysterious person went to the Sky Island Urouge was on and jumped off in an attempt to commit suicide, landing on the Kid Pirates' hideout. This person is none other than Kaido, who has incredible durability and cannot die. Kaido is preparing for a massive war, and is calling for Doflamingo to get ready. Long Summary On Dressrosa, Issho rolls a one with his die. He states that this means that he and the Marines will not go after Luffy or Law despite telling Sakazuki earlier that he would. Maynard attempts to argue, saying they had just found the two's location and that if he would keep his word to Sakazuki then now would be the perfect time. However, Issho tells Maynard that it is shameful to argue after the dice has fallen. At the Royal Palace, the Corrida Colosseum gladiators and other citizens sleep and recover as one citizen wonders where "Lucy" is, wishing he could thank him regardless of who he really is. Meanwhile, Rebecca rushes outside to tell Riku that the Straw Hat Pirates and Kyros were no longer in the palace, but Riku says that they were together and would most likely come back to the palace tomorrow. Riku then asks Rebecca if she would be ready to become the princess if he returned to the throne, shocking her. The next day, the Sunny crew docks on an island after narrowly escaping the Big Mom Pirates. Caesar Clown attempts to berate the others for exploring the island and wants to stay safe on the ship, but Sanji uses his heart as leverage to get him off the ship. Chopper tells Caesar to hurry onto the island, as they could still save a little girl on the island. Caesar attempts to argue, but is berated again by Chopper. Nami, Brook, and Momonosuke struggle to run on the unstable terrain, and Nami trips and lands on Brook. The three are then confronted by two pirates riding an animal. The man in front, Sheepshead, asks how they got on the island, when he is suddenly warned about the Eruption Rain coming. A mountain on the island then spews water, causing a flood that sweeps the three Straw Hat Pirates away. Nami is forced to save Brook and Momonosuke due to both of them being Devil Fruit users, and takes them to a nearby log. Suddenly, they are attacked by Sheepshead, who turns his hands into sheep's horns, but Brook counters his attack, wondering what sort of power Sheepshead has. Sanji then tells Brook to keep up his guard a little more as he kicks Sheepshead with Diable Jambe, defeating him. The girl with Sheepshead reacts in shock at his defeat, and after thwarting an advance by Sanji, tells her other crewmates that Sheepshead has been defeated. One of them argues that they have not found the samurai yet, but the girl tells them to report that the samurai is not here. The floodwater begins to recede as the Sunny crew regroups, and Nami wonders where the girl they were searching for is. As they are talking, a girl with a strange nose peeks from behind a tree. Suddenly, Chopper yells to everyone to come to his location as he looks at the Jolly Roger on Sheepshead's belt. At the Kid Pirates' base, a massive collision occurs. The three pirate crews there are astonished and wonder if there is an earthquake or if they are being assaulted. The pirates head toward the source and see a massive hole in the ground in the shape of a person. Hawkins remembers hearing about Sky Islands above them, and Kid sees in anger that the collision has sunken one of his ships. A few minutes ago on the Sky Island, Urouge greeted the visitor despite being warned against it. It turned out that the person was searching for a place to die after being defeated, captured, and tortured many times. Urouge stated that he would not stop him if that was what he truly wanted as the man jumped off the island onto the Kid Pirates' base. This man had turned criminal, and despite many torturings and attempted executions, none of them were successful, and no one was capable of killing him, not even himself. Back in the present, the man gets up, cursing that he was still alive. It is revealed that the man is Kaido, and he shouts out to Doflamingo in anger, saying that he would start the greatest war the world would ever see. Quick References Chapter Notes *Issho decides not to capture Luffy and Law tonight. *King Riku tells Rebecca that she will become the princess of Dressrosa if he becomes king again. *The Thousand Sunny group is seen for the first time since Chapter 730, having managed to escape the Big Mom Pirates. **They encounter some enemies who are looking for a samurai. *Kaido makes his first appearance. **He is revealed to be the man whom Urouge encountered in Chapter 793. **After jumping from a sky island, Ballon Terminal, Kaido lands at the Kid Pirates hideout unharmed. **Kaido is revealed to have a fearsome reputation of being unable to die, even when he attempts suicide. Characters 1: First appearance Arc Navigation